Az igazság,
by Emocsibe
Summary: Sasuke kap egy fülest, miszerint bátyja indoka hamis volt a klánjuk megölését illetően. Elindul kideríteni a valós okot... Figyelmeztetések: Yaoi, incest, spoiler, OOC


Sasuke már órák óta feküdt az ágyán, és megállás nélkül száguldoztak agyában a gondolatok. Kicsivel azelőtt kapott egy fülest arról, hogy bátyja igazi indoka a klán kiirtására nem az volt, amit vele közölt. Hazudott, mikor azt mondta, hogy csak a saját képességeit akarta felmérni. Mivel a besúgó úgy eltűnt, ahogy jött, az igazi indok is vele ment. Egyre kíváncsibbá vált, ahogy több óra gondolkozást tudott maga mögött.

És aznap döntött. Szó nélkül elindult Orochimaru rejtekhelyéről, arra, amerre a bátyját sejtette. Fogalma sem volt, hogy merre keresse, csupán ment a feje után, és Fortuna igen kegyes volt hozzá. Alig a harmadik faluba tért be, amikor egy villanásnyi ideig láttott egy vörös felhőkkel díszített köpenyt meglebbeni. Szíve nagyot dobbant, és chakráját elrejtve követni kezdte az akatsukist. Mikor közelebb ért látta, hogy Itachi társát, Hoshigaki Kisamét követte. Szinte magáról megfeledkezve rántotta be a kékséget egy sikátorba. Samehada nagy koppanással esett a földre, hiszen tulajdonosa nem számított ellenséges viselkedésre senki részéről. Hamarosan izzó Sharinganokkal nézett farkasszemet, amiknek látványára nyelnie kellett a félelemtől. Ennél ijesztőbbet még nem látott, és akármennyire is jogosan érdemelte ki az „S" szintű bűnöző kategóriát, most reszketett. Itachi szemeiben sosem látta még ezt az átható gyűlöletet… Hamarosan már kábán, összekötözve feküdt egy szemetesben, Sasuke pedig önelégült vigyorral nyugtázta újabb sikerét. Most már tudja, hogy Itachi hol van, sőt még azt is megtudta Kisamétől, hogy anikije egy hölgy társaságát élvezné ma este. Csakhogy szegény lány szintén ájultan végezte, igaz ő humánusabb módon a szobájában lett elhelyezve, nem a nyílt utcán.

Sasuke pedig örömmel vette magára az ő alakját. Megnézte magát a tükörben: hosszú, barna haj, sötétbarna, szinte fekete szemek és nemesi vonások. A test igazi birtokosa öltözni is jól tudott, most egy térdig érő selyemkimonó simult a bitorló fiú domborulataira, amit széles övvel kötött meg vékony derekán, hajába egy gyönyörű kamélia volt tűzve.

- Hn. Nem is rossz… - nyugtázta a fiatal Uchiha.

Pár perc múlva már a két akatsukis ideiglenes szállásának ajtaján kopogtatott. Mikor bátyja ajtót nyitott, megfékezte eddig felgyülemlett dühét, és kedvesen rámosolygott.

- Örülök, hogy láthatlak Itachi-san!

- Megtisztelsz a jelenléteddel, Ane-chan.

Mindketten bementek a szobába, és helyet foglaltak az asztal mellett. Kisame szerint társának beszélgetőpartner kellett, akinek aztán kitörölheti a memóriájából az elhangzottakat, de ő mégis kiadhatja magából a gondjait. Pár percig még csendben ültek, mikor Itachi megszólalt:

- Gyere ide - Az ál-lány erre zavartan sütötte le a szemét. - Ne aggódj, nem áll szándékomban bántani téged. Csak gyere.

A szólított lassan odasétált a férfihoz, aki minden habozás nélkül húzta az ölébe a megszeppent lányt. Karjaival átfonta a derekát, és fejét annak vállára ejtette.

- Valami nagyon nyomja a lelkem… Hallgass meg, kérlek! - Sasuke ledermedt. Anikije mikor szokott kérni? Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy itt valami fontosat fog hallani.

- Én az Uchiha klánba tartozom. Biztosan hallottál már róla. - Erre egy bólintás volt a válasz. - Akkor gondolom az sem ismeretlen, hogy csak egy fiú élte túl a mészárlást, ami ott történt. - Szintén bólintott az áltestben lévő, egyre idegesebb fiú. - Én öltem meg őket. Elegem lett, hogy nem használják ki a sharingan minden képességét. Érdemtelenek lettek az Uchiha névre. Ezen kívül, Danzou parancsot adott a klán kiirtására.

Sasukét már rázta a hideg; hát Konoha is benne van a klánja tragikus sorsának alakulásában?

- De nem tudtam maradéktalanul eleget tenni a parancsnak - folytatta az idősebb. - A kisöcsémet nem tudtam… Nem akartam megölni. Vele még célom van.

- Célod? - szólalt meg cérnavékony hangján a fiú.

- Igen. Ő lesz az, aki visszaállítja a klánunk becsületét. Jelenleg mindennél jobban utál, csak a bosszú élteti. Pont ezért lesz belőle a legerősebb sharingan-használó. Az irántam érzett gyűlölete hajtja, mígnem megöl engem, és így szert tehet a sharingan magasabb szintjére is.

Az ifjabbik Uchiha szinte rosszul lett az új információktól. A bátyja, az ő drága anikije nem utálja, és csakis az ő érdekében tetteti azt.

_Mindent előre eltervezett már évekkel ezelőtt… És én nem láttam, hogy mire megy ki ez az egész!_

- Néha úgy szeretném elmondani neki, hogy ne nézzen úgy rám, mint legutóbb. Azokkal a gyűlölettől és megvetéstől szikrázó szemekkel… - Hatalmas sóhaj hagyta el Itachi száját, és lehunyta szemeit, amit csak akkor nyitott ki, mikor az eddig nyugton üldögélő lány hátrafordult hozzá.

- Hn? - nézett rá kérdően.

- Mit szólnál hozzá, ha azt mondanám, hogy tudja?

- Az lehetetlen. Megfenyegettem Danzout, és megkértem a Harmadikat, hogy hallgassanak erről, nehogy a falun élje ki a bosszúját.

_Hát mindenre gondoltál, drága Nii-san…_

Itachi már éppen kérdezett volna rá, hogy mégis honnan tudhatná ezeken kívül, mikor lágy ajkak tapadtak az övéire, és gyengéden csókolni kezdték. Elhúzódott a lánytól, és meglepődve nézett arra.

- Ezt most miért?

A lány kézjeleket formált, és nemsokára már Sasuke üldögélt Itachi lábain.

- Mert te vagy az én drága Nii-sanom! - Ezzel ismét az idősebb ajkaihoz hajolt, és azoknak lehelte további mondandóját - Aishiteru, Nii-san!

Amint Itachi magához tért az első döbbenetből, rögtön átesett a másikba: öccse fogai már az alsó ajkán siklottak végig, harapdálva azt, bebocsájtást kérve. Amit természetesen megadott neki. Mikor nyelveik először értek össze, az idősebb közelebb vonta magához öccsét. Pihegve váltak el a másiktól, és hosszan néztek egymásra, csendesen gondolataikba mélyedve.

- Ezt ugye nem azért csinálod - adott egy gyors puszit Sasuke ajkaira. -, hogy megölhess egy óvatlan pillanatban?

- Most, hogy tudom az igazat, már nem akarlak bántani. Már csak azért haragszom, mert eltitkoltad előlem, akármilyen jó szándékból is tetted!

- Akkor engedd meg, hogy kiengeszteljelek - hajolt testvére nyakához, amit azonmód szívogatni és nyalogatni kezdett. Elégedett nyögéseket kapott válaszul, amin felbátorodva egyre feljebb haladt, egészen a fülkagylójáig, végigfuttatta rajta a nyelvét, majd belenyalt a hallójáratába. Sasuke halkan lihegett, egészen a férfi fülébe, amitől annak éledezni kezdett a férfiassága. Ezt tetézte még az ölében ülő fiú, aki saját, nem kicsi problémáját orvosolandó, lassan mozogni kezdett. Alsóbb régióik a ruha szövetén keresztül súrlódtak egymással, ami mindkét férfinak egyre sürgetőbbé tette a folytatást. A kiszívott nyakú fiú besiklatta kezeit a másik felsője alá, amit - pár pillanatra elszakítva ajkait a férfi - lehúzott róla. Itachi megismételte ugyanezt az öccsével, egy sóhajtásnyi csók után rövid úton megszabadította a nadrágjától is. Ezután felkelt, és ölbe véve őt átment a hálószobába. A rövid út alatt Sasuke kezei becsúsztak kettőjük közé, és lecsúsztatta Itachi derekáról a nadrágját, ami tompa puffanással ért földet. Az Uchiha felnyögött az érzésre, majd az ágyhoz érve letette arra a kisebbet. Sasuke vágytól égő szemekkel nézte anikijét, aki csak nem akarta követni. Kérően felé nyújtotta a kezét, és széttárta a lábát, mintegy hívogatva őt.

- Nii- san… Kérlek…

Itachi elködösült tekintettel nézte otoutoját, lassan kilépett nadrágjából, és felmászva az ágyra simult hozzá a fiúhoz. Szenvedélyes csókokat váltottak, majd Itachi gyengéd puszikat lehelve a porcelánfehérségű bőrre haladt öccse öle felé. Elérve azt először kezével, majd nyelvével kezdte kényeztetni a már merev férfiasságot. Sasuke nyögdécselése az elé táruló látvánnyal együtt gyorsan lerántotta róla a mindig hűvös Uchiha-maszkot, és alig bírva magával látott neki a másik tágításának.

- Ahh… Nii san… Éhn téged aka… akarlak…

Ez volt az a pont, ahol Uchiha Itachi elvesztette az önkontrollt, ujjait szinte kitépve a fiúból hatolt bele újra, ezúttal már merev tagjával. Pár percig hagyta, hadd szokták mindketten az új érzést, aztán mozogni kezdett fivérében. Egyre szaporodó kéjes sóhajok és nyögések hallatszottak a szobában.

- I-Itachiiiii… - Sasuke elélvezett, majd nem sokkal később bátyja is követte őt.

Egymás mellett ziháltak, izzadt testük összesimult. Hosszú évek után először éreztek mindketten igazi örömet. Ismét egymásra találtak. Pihentek még egy kicsit, és Sasukének öltözés közben eszébe jutott egy nagyon fontos dolog.

- Nii-san.

- Igen?

- Visszajönnél velem? Konohába… Tisztázzuk a nevünket és leszámolunk Danzou-val! Kérlek Aniki, többé már nem menne nélküled… Nem akarlak még egyszer elveszíteni.

Lassú bólintás jelezte, hogy az idősebb is így gondolja. Egy hét múlva Konoha lakossága szem- és fültanúja lehetett, ahogy Danzou magára vállalja a teljes felelősséget az Uchiha klán pusztulásáért. A két eltévedt avarrejteki shinobi végre hazatalált.


End file.
